thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect Vorcha
Name: Vorcha Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Knowledge: 1D / 3D Mechanical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Perception: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Strength: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Technical: 1D / 3D Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.62 - 1.93 m Weight: 45 - 79 kg Special Abilities: *'Low Light Vision' *'Natural Immunities': Vorcha are immune to any disease. *'Resistant to Damage': Vorcha gain a +1 to resist any damage they may receive. *'Enhanced Regeneration': A vorcha has a regeneration rate of 1 point per hour. This regeneration also allows them to regenerate organs in a rate of 1 organ per week and regenerate limbs and broken bones in a half of the normal time. *'Enrage': Once per encounter, a vorcha can enter in an enraged state with 1 action. When he does so, his base regeneration increases to a number equal to his Strength Score and gains Armor of STR+2D physical resistance and STR+1D energy resistance. This enraged state lasts until the end of the encounter but can only be used after the Vorcha has taken damage. *'Naturally Stealthy': Vorcha characters are specialists in hiding away from other characters, especially when those are more powerful than the vorcha. It was thanks to this affinity to hiding that vorcha manage to get just about anywhere undetected. They gain a +2D bonus on all Sneak and Hide checks. *'Physical Adaptability': Due to the vorcha’s special biology, they are able to adapt themselves to the environment they grew up in, effectively gaining different bonuses and penalties, becoming different individuals depending on the environments they live in. These bonuses can only be gained by a vorcha that has spent over 2 years living in the same place. Vorcha characters are not forced to take these bonuses and penalties, they are optional but can greatly change the character. :: ::*The Bonuses and Penalties will allow a Vorcha to exceed the racial attribute maximums and minimums. Description: The vorcha are the shortest-lived sapient species currently known, with an average lifespan of only 20 years. The vorcha originate from Heshtok, a small, hostile, overcrowded planet which has been largely stripped of natural resources by successive generations of this fast-breeding, savage species. The lack of resources has resulted in a tight-knit, clan-based society in which rival clans wage constant war against one another for control of scarce resources. Even as their population grows, the vorcha constantly fight each other in fierce competition over basic necessities. This incessant warfare has made each generation of vorcha stronger and more aggressive than that which preceded it, but their continual lack of resources has kept vorcha society extremely primitive.Vorcha society is built around combat. In fact, the vorcha use combat, both individually and in groups, as their default form of communication resulting in their communications being primarily non-verbal. The vorcha are a clan based people who prefer living in communal environments with others of their species to living alone or in the company of alien races. When a clan population grows too large, younger members will depart to start a new clan elsewhere. The vorcha are extremely aggressive, both against rivals of their own species and against any alien who stands in their way. Vorcha who have managed to escape their homeworld have a tendency to occupy uninhabited areas of space stations or larger spaceships. The vorcha are not themselves a space-faring race, although many have found their way off-world as stowaways on ships visiting their homeworld. The vorcha who escaped their hostile homeworld did so by hiding on the ships of space-faring races that had the misfortune of visiting their planet. Their adaptability and resilience allows them to flourish in the dark and dirty corners of the places they end up. Seeing the potential of the vorcha's individual adaptability, krogan Blood Pack mercenaries often sweep pockets of vorcha, gathering them up and literally beating them into soldiers. Vorcha "trained" by this ordeal are stronger, faster, smarter, and more resilient than other members of the race. Gaining even a few vorcha gives a mercenary band a formidable advantage; each additional vorcha magnifies the gang’s combat ferocity exponentially. Physical Description: Vorcha are a bipedal race of muscular creatures. Their loght brownish skin is thick and covered with veins. They have long triangular shaped heads with red eyes and sharp teeth. Homeworld: Heshtok Biotics: No Example Names: Gryll, Kreete, Shisk Source: *Mass Effect Wiki: Vorcha *Mass Effect d20 RPG (pages 38-39) *thedemonapostle